


You Drew Stars Around My Scars

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [3]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: F/M, Insecurities, Sappy, between season 5 & 6, dannys the greatest guy, gun shot wounds, lindas insecure, major sap at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: When the Reagans get invited to a fancy event, Linda thinks it’s the perfect opportunity to get her old confidence back. Will all go according to plan?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899769
Kudos: 1





	You Drew Stars Around My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I liked lyrics as titles. Please deal with it.

"Come on, Linda!" Danny called through the bathroom door. He looked at his watch and sighed, they were going to be late. Although he couldn't remember if the event was a retirement party or a family friend's extravagant dinner, he knew his wife hated being late. She always ribbed him about getting ready the very last minute, and here she was, waiting till the very last minute. "You've been in there for half an hour!"

Linda sighed heavily as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her formal gown was tasteful, but slightly teasing. Ordinarily, she would've loved to wear a dress like this. It was conservative brought to keep Danny's possessiveness at bay, but sexy enough to get him thinking about what would happen after the event. Before, she would have pressed against him as they danced, gone a tad over her wine limit, and mercilessly palm him beneath the table cloth. 

"Linda!"

She closed her eyes and apprehensively opened the door. When her husband didn't say a word, she cleared her throat. "Is, uh, is this okay? Do I look okay?"

"Okay? Okay doesn't even begin to describe it." She was wearing a sleeveless silver dress with a slit half way up her left thigh. The dress was sleek and classy, and hugged her curves perfectly. She had paired it with gold jewelry and black stiletto heels, her ankle tattoo on display. 

Linda felt her cheeks heat up, "you're not just saying that?" 

Danny saw her left hand rest on her side, trying to achieve nonchalance. "Oh, honey, no one will see the scar."

His voice was soft and caring, almost tearing her apart. "Are you sure?" She walked to the closet and stood in front of the full length mirror. "Because I really do think-"

Danny cut her off by turning her head towards his. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, "if I didn't know you were shot, I wouldn't know you had been shot."  
Linda furrowed her brow, but couldn't help the smile on her lips when she felt Danny's kiss on her forehead. 

"C'mon, you look fantastic."

**************

Linda had been sitting at their assigned table all evening. She had made the usual small talk in greeting her friends and anyone else who stopped to say hi, but she felt much more comfortable sitting at the table. She felt as if the eyes marveling at her beauty were staring at her scars, judging her silently. She took a sip of her wine, scanning the crowd for Danny. When she saw that he was trying his hardest to pay attention to someone she didn't recognize, she swallowed the rest of the glass and stood up. Screw the people who gave her judging stares. Screw her insecurities, she had wine in her, and she wanted to dance. 

"Excuse me," Linda smiled her most dazzling smile, "but I was wondering if I could steal Detective Reagan for a dance?" She played with the lapels to his jacket. 

"Of course!" A nice-faced man smiled broadly. "Take him for as long as you need!"

The couple smiled, and as they headed to the dance floor, Danny said, "thank you so much- I thought I was gonna die of boredom!"

Turning to face him, she put her hand in his and her other hand on his upper arm. "You'll have to pay me later." She pressed against him, glanced down, and licked her canine. 

As much as Danny wanted to give into her flirtations, he knew of he did, he'd be lost. For some reason, she always seemed more flirty during public, fancy events like this. "Did you have some wine?"

"Uh huh," her eyes sparkled with liquid encouragement. 

"How many?"

"Only three!" She hiccuped.

"You know your limit's two." He spun her around, then brought her close to him. 

"I know."

"So why have one too many?"

Looking suddenly ashamed, she hung her head. "I want to forget."

"Forget? Forget what?"

"Being shot. I thought maybe if I had wine and got you to dance and felt you against me, the insecurities would go away. And when they went away, I'd finally be able to love you like you and I both want."

Danny wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Honey, I told you to take all the time you needed. Sure, I miss making love to you, but I understand low self esteem and insecurities more than anyone. Take your time."

"But you've been shot, and all you want to do is screw me. And I wanna screw you so bad, but what if I'm not enough anymore?" The liquid courage made her voice thoughts she'd otherwise keep hidden. "What if I'm not satisfying anymore? Or you see the scars and think I'm gross? Or-"

Danny wasn't going to let Linda talk that way. He claimed her lips in a way telling her he wanted her no matter what scars she carried. He pulled away before his arousal became to evident, "do you know if there's an available room here?"

*********

"We'd like a room please." Danny clung to Linda as if someone would snatch her away. They had shared two more tantalizing dances, each one equally arousing. Linda was still apprehensive about showing Danny her scars, as he hadn't seen them since he helped change the bandages some months ago. Things had been prickly between the two of them, which was why Danny had practically jumped on the opportunity to get Linda into a new environment that didn't involve mundane domestic work. 

"No bags?" The hotel clerk raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"We'd just like a room." He repeated, hoping this lapse of closeness didn't dampen Linda's arousal. She had huskily told him she needed him to erase the memories; he just hoped her insecurities wouldn't creep back up again. 

"I really think-"

"Do you want our money or not? We just want a damn room!" Linda uncharacteristically growled at the desk clerk. "Are you gonna give us a key or not?"

"Okay, sure. One second." She apprehensively turned around and slowly handed Danny the key. He steered them to the elevator, and pushed the button for the third floor. 

Linda chewed her lip, her confidence suddenly slipping into a headache. She gasped audibly as Danny's hand made contact with her ass. He groped it, and whacked it again before the elevator dinged, alerting them of their arrival.   
Upon entering the room, Linda felt all her confidence leave and fly out the window. She started to get a headache and a stomachache. She swallowed and stood at the window, her back to Danny. Quietly she told him, "I, uh, I don't think I want to do this."

"Why not?"

She closed her eyes. "I just.... I don't feel comfortable doing this. I want you so badly. So much it hurts. But I can't- I can't get passed all the what if's."

Danny walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He saw their reflection in the window glass, and that she had started crying. "You, Linda Rose O'Shea Reagan, are the most beautiful person I've known." He kissed her cheek, then nuzzled her ear. "Your beauty goes further than skin deep. Your beautiful on the inside. Did I ever tell you that what attracted me most to you was your kindness?"

Linda sniffled and shook her head. 

"Don't get me wrong, you were- and still are- hot. But it was the fact that you were kind to everyone- mostly. You're so hot." He kissed her neck, then trailed kisses to her dress strap. Slowly he pushed it down, and when she didn't protest, he repeated the motions on the other side. Tentatively, he pulled down the side zipper, hoping Linda would go along with it. 

But she didn't; Linda wrenched herself from his grasp, "I'm sorry." She sat on the bed, feeling utterly defeated. 

"Why, Linda? Why is it different for me to see your scars from you seeing mine?" He turned around, frustrated. 

"Because! Because Over half your scars are reminders that you almost died!"

"Wouldn't that memory make you shy away though?"

"No," her voice was tight. 

"Why not?" 

"Because they make me want to do everything for you. You've been on death's doorstep more times than either of us want to admit. And thinking about that makes me do everything in my power to make sure you know that I love you."

Quietly, Danny asked, "don't you think I feel the same way about your scars?" He watched her eyes drift up to him. "Linda," he took her hands and stood her on her feet. "I'm going to love you no matter what scars you have. Whether they be physical or emotional. Every inch of you is beautiful." He gradually pushed her dress off her arms, frowning when she caught it from falling. 

Linda closed her eyes as Danny's hands went to her arms. She willed herself not to back away as he carefully pulled her arms away from her body. Her silver dress puddled at her feet. She was confused when Danny got to his knees and turned her so that her right side was facing him. She dug her nails into her palms, mentally screaming to let him see the scar. 

"This scar," the detective put his hand on her small raised scar. "This scar doesn't tell me how ugly it is, or rather isn't. It tells me that you're a survivor, a warrior, a badass. A fighter. I know it's looking grim, and I know I haven't been the best husband, but... you'll get better. You, my dear, are a freakin' warrior." 

Linda gasped softly when she felt his lips make contact with the wound. She let him turn her again, and he put his hand on the wound on her back. 

"I told you that the bullet hole on your side makes you a warrior. But it's actually this one." Danny lightly tapped the indentation, "this one makes you a f***ing warrior, because it's still in you. Of all the bullet wounds I have, not one is still in me. Which makes you stronger than me in this way. Unless the bullet migrated to your spine, you're forever going to have it. And when I look at you, I'm gonna say, 'she's a warrior. A beautiful, compassionate fighter'." He kissed that scar as well, then stood and turned her around to face him. "And whenever you think that you're not beautiful or worthy, or you think that you're a pathetic loser, come to me. I will tell you how wrong you are, and, if you're up to it, I will be more than willing to show you." 

Linda let a sob escape her mouth, pulling Danny towards her. She clung to him as she barely managed to say, "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you more." He kisses her cheek, hoping his speech helped. 

"I love you most." Linda didn't know how long she embraced her husband when she pulled back. "I could use a little visual reassurance that I'm all those things you said."

Danny smiled, kissing her forehead. "Happy to oblige."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Wattpad as a two part chapter. The first part was supposed to have them between the sheets, but it didn’t end that way. The second was supposed to have them between the sheets, but it didn’t end that way. My fingers wanted to write sap, not smut


End file.
